total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Ella
Ella, labeled The Fairytale Princess, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Personality Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance. She reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could make her anything other than happy is mistreatment of her animal friends or being rejected. Ella also has her head permanently up in the clouds, as she is oblivious to the other contestants' annoyance of her incessant singing, though most of them hold nothing against her as a person. She is nearly constantly in a great mood and is open to doing whatever it takes to cheer somebody up. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Ella was very eager this episode to meet her fellow teammates as they were introduced to the island. She then accompanies them in the challenge to race through the desert picking up useful ideas for their team. Like the rest of her team, Ella so cheering on Scott. During the challenge, Ella notices the forming conflict of Dave and Jo, and is shocked when Dave goes as far as throwing a knife at Jo. Ella then rushes to her and asks her if she's OK. Ella is very happy that Scott took charge as the leader, and won their team the victory. Dancing With Cowboys in this episode Ella was more than happy that the challenge was a signing one, which Chris acknowledged and told Duncan to lighten up, and be more like her. As she was singing the whole episode, it was found to some convenience as Ella was giving lyrics to her teammates to sing, thus giving the Poisonous Pythons an advantage. However, when it was Courtney's turn next, Ella wasn't able to give her the lyrics fast enough, Ultimately leading to their teams loss, which made Ella said because she wasn't able to sign herself. A combination of these things soon followed with Courtney's elimination. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers During this challenge, Ella was mostly a spectator, and was also not able to be apart of the challenge. As Ella was cheering on the rest of her teammates, Katie kept asking her if they were friends, however Ella didn't respond because she felt threatened to admit anything. Western Tough for the Polocrossie During this challenge Ella was mostly silent, she congratulates Ezekiel when he's able to return to the game, later she spectates the challenge as she feels scared to disappoint their teammates, when they won she congratulates the Pythons. Later in the elimination ceremony she shows her surprise at Tyler's elimination and the Samey-Bot revelation, but she stays away from the drama after this events. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Ella was mostly silent the whole episode due to the last episode events. When they lose the challenge she votes for Sierra after the last lazy performance in the game. The Wild Bunch of Losers After she had a poorly performance in all the episodes and her constant singing Ella found herself threatened, due to this she starts to bond with Ezekiel and her teammates. She doesn't takes part in the challenge and the Pythons lose again. In the elimination ceremony is revealed to be a double elimination, she votes for Ezekiel but due to a tie in the votes she ends up eliminated with Ezekiel, ending her fairytale history in the show. Voting History Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Ella.png|Ella's Usual Outfit Ella.13.png Ella_singing_transparent.png ella_total_drama_pahkitew_island_by_cleofasdt-d7ntar8.png EllaExited.png EllaSingingOpening.png FlixEllaFall.png EllaAvatarHQ.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rotations-ella-sm.png|Ella's Rotation |-| Total Drama Wild West= See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:13th place Category:14th place Category:Cameo Characters